Thanks To Umbrella
by HK69
Summary: "karena aku hanya punya 1 payung dan itu untukmu, kenapa aku hujan-hujanan? aku sangat menyukai hujan.. karena sehabis hujan reda akan muncul pelangi yang sangat indah. Luar biasa bukan?" Jawab Sang Gadis dengan Antusias
**THANKS TO UMBRELLA**

..

..

..

..

 **PRESENT BY HK69**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama,** **fluff** **,** **Humor ( dikit-dikit ada lah)**

 **Leght :**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Rated** **:**

 **T** **(teen)**

 **Discla** **ime** **r :**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari adanya moment payung cinta atau payung kupret antara chanbaek** **di acara** **Top China Music Award yang adegannya chan payungin baek , ff ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri.** **Tidak menjiplak cerita orang lain or mencopas! Dilarang keras MENGCOPAS!**

 **Warning :**

 **GanderSwitch (GS) , TYPO EVERYWHERE , BAHASA YANG NGAWUR , ALUR GAK JELAS** **. JIKA TIDAK SUKA DIMOHONKAN UNTUK TIDAK MENINGGALKAN KOMENTAR YANG MEMAKSUDKAN UNTUK MENJELEK – JELEKAN APALAGI BASH DAN TEMAN – TEMANNYA! SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN! TQ.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu tampak seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan yang tinggi bak tiang listrik yang tampak sangat nyaman masih terlelap disebuah kamar yang lumayan cukup besar. Tanpa ia sadari jam telah bertunjukan pada pukul 06.35 yang berarti kurang 25 lagi menuju jam 7 tepat. Dia melupakan bahwa hari ini memiliki kelas pagi pada mata kuliah pertamanya. Sang _eomma_ pun telah membangunkannya berulang kali tetapi hanya dijawab dengan sebuah erangan malas saja olehnya.

"Chanyeol-ah sudah jam berapa ini , bukankah kau memiliki kelas pagi? cepat mandi dan turun untuk sarapan" panggil _eomma_ chanyeol yang sedang berada didapur yang tepatnya berada dilantai 1 rumah mereka dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak karena kamar chanyeol berada dilantai 2.

Lelaki bak tiang itu hanya mengerang tak jelas pertanda ia terganggu karena teriakan sang _eomma_ yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

"arghhh eughh" erang lelaki bak tiang yang merasa terganggu dari acara tidur tampannya itu.

merasa tak dapat respon akhirnya sang _eomma_ menyuruh anak pertama mereka yaitu kakak perempuan chanyeol untuk membangunkannya yang masih setia dengan acara tidur tampannya.

"YAKKKK PARK TIANG , BENAR-BENAR KAU" panggil perempuan cantik bernama Park Yoora yang bersatus kakak kandung chanyeol dengan nada cukup tinggi dan terbilang berteriak.

"PARK CHANYEEOLLL YATUHAN INI SUDAH JAM 06.35 BODOH APA KAU TAK PERGI KULIAH HAH! SEBENARNYA KAU INI TIDUR ATAU MATI SIH , YANG BENAR SAJA ANAK INI" panggil lagi wanita cantik itu dengan nada yang masih berteriak. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak hanya sekedar berteriak, ia juga mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang adik.

"YAAKKK YAKKK NOONA KAU SUNGGUH MENGGANGU TIDUR TAMPAN KU , Aish!" karena tidak nyaman oleh suara terikan sang noona, akhirnya park tiang tersebut membuka matanya tapi masih enggan untuk bangkit.

"Yakk! Ini sudah jam 06.40 chan bukankah kau memiliki kelas pagi huh?!" jawab sang kakak dengan sinismya.

"yaaa noona ini baru jam 06.4...4... APAAAA! jam 06.40, aku ada kelas jam 7 yatuhan bisa - bisa kena hukum aku jika telat. Yaaa noona kenapa kau baru membangunkan aku hah?!" akhirnya sang kakaklah yang malah menjadi bulan-bulan omelan balik chanyeol.

Dengan terburu-buru chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan diri dan langsung menuju kelantai 1 rumahnya untuk mengambil sandwich buatan sang _eomma_ dan langsung menuju bagasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya lalu menuju kampus.

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pada jam 07.10 yang berarti lelaki bermarga Park itu sudah terlambat 10 menit dari kelas . Guru yang terbilang ekhemm.. killer. Membayangkan wajah marahnya saja chanyeol bergidik ngeri dan takut.

Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati bahkan bisa dibilang seperti seorang maling yang mengendap – endap agar tidak ketahuan. Perlahan-lahan chanyeol membuka pintu kelasnya tersebut, yang langsung disambut oleh . Anehnya kali ini sang Dosen yang terbilang killer itu tidak berkata apa-apa atas keterlambatannya dan malah mempersilahkan chanyeol duduk untuk mengikuti kelasnya. Sungguh tak disangka dewi fortuna sedang berpihak terhadapnya.

Hari semakin sore, waktu kuliahnya pun sudah selesai. Langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan indah yang seolah menari-nari yang nampak cerah namun sedikit mendung itu merupakan pertanda akan turunnya hujan.

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dikoridor kampus yang terbilang cukup panjang. Tangan yang diselipkan kedalam saku, dengan wajah tampan sok coolnya.

Akhirnya chanyeol tiba disebuah lobi dan berhenti sejenak sambil menatap kearah pintu keluar kampus. Ia menatapnya cukup lama dengan seiring terdengarnya percikan-percikan air yang jatuh namun keroyokan dan terdengar seperti hujan. Ya hujan, sore itu memang turun hujan yang terbilang cukup deras dan cukup lama. Chanyeol hanya berdiri sambil memandangi setiap tetesan air hujan yang turun dan tanpa ia sadari, terdapat gadis cantik yang terbilang mungil dan pendek dengan surai blonde yang dibiarkannya tergerai indah dan terselip jedai a.k.a jepitan badai berwarna pink disebelah kiri yang menambah kecantikan penampilannya.

Cukup lama untuk chanyeol menyadari bahwa iya tidak sendiri menatap tetesan air yang turun dengan rombongannya itu turun. Lalu iya menoleh kesebelah kanan tubuhnya, dan dilihatnya sesosok gadis mungil dengan surai blonde yang dibiarkan tergerai indahnya sedang tersenyum sambil menatap derasnya hujan, dan tanpa ia sadari sang gadis yang merasa diperhatikan itu menoleh kepada kearahnya sekilas lalu sang gadis kembali menatap titikan titikan hujan yang turun.

'cantik' batin chanyeol ketika sang gadis menoleh padanya, dan jangan lupakan sang gadis memberikannya sedikit senyuman kilat.

Tiba-tiba sang gadis menoleh kembali dan mulai berjalan mendekati chanyeol dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lagi yang terlihat manis dimata chanyeol. Lalu, sang gadis memberinya sebuah benda panjang berwarna abu-abu dan bergagang dengan tali yang menggantung diujungnya.

"ini untukmu" sang gadis memberikan benda panjang tersebut kepada chanyeol

"untukku?" tanya chanyeol kepada sang gadis yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "lalu kau menggunakan apa?" bukanya menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol sang gadis malah berlari menerjang hujan yang terbilang masih cukup deras, walaupun tidak sederas tadi. Namun tetap saja dapat membuat tubuh basah terguyur air hujan jika menerjangnya tanpa pelindung apapun. Akhirnya chanyeol ikut berlari menyusul sang gadis, dan bodohnya ia tak mebuka payung yang diberikan sang gadis tadi.

merasa diikuti sang gadis berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang mengikutinya itu.

'lelaki tampan itu, mengapa dia mengikutiku' batin sang gadis merasa lelaki yang mengikutinya itu berjalan mendekat.

"ken..napa kau mall..lah berlari dan hujan-hujanan seperti ini..ih bukanya menjah..wabhh.. pertanyaanku tadi..hosh..hosh?" ucap chanyeol dengan suara yang masih tersendat-sendat napas karena berlari mengejar sang gadis.

"karena aku hanya punya 1 payung dan itu untukmu, kenapa aku hujan-hujanan? aku sangat menyukai hujan.. karena sehabis hujan reda akan muncul pelangi yang sangat indah. Luar biasa bukan?" jawab sang gadis dengan sangat antusias menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarkanya hanya diam dengan tampang bodohnya.

'dia benar-benar cantik, manis, dan polos' batin chanyeol selagi iya memandangi sang gadis yang bercerita dengan antusiasnya dibawah guyuran hujan.

Setelah tersadar akan lamunya, akhirnya chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat lagi tepat didepan sang gadis dan membuka payung pemberian sang gadis tadi untuk memanyungi dirinya dan si gadis tersebut.

Dua manusia itu hanya bisa terdiam merasakan canggung dan perasaan aneh yang menyerang keduanya. Akhirnya chanyeol kembali membuka percakapan untuk melerai perasaan canggung antara mereka.

"K-kau pulang naik apa?" tanya chanyeol ragu karena perasaan canggung itu tak kunjung ilang.

"Aku setiap hari naik bis, kenapa memang?" jawab sang gadis dengan santai namun tak berani menatap chanyeol karena perasaan aneh didadanya akan mulai kembali jika ia menatap manik hitam milik chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang" ucap chanyeol kembali.

"Tt-tidak usah, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa naik bis kok. Aku akan naik bis saja" dengan terbata - bata sang gadis menjawab ucapan chanyeol dan membalikan badan untuk melongos pergi. Tetapi langkanya tertahan karena tangan mungilnya ditarik oleh tangan yang ukurannya lebih besar dari milikya.

Ya itu adalah tangan chanyeol yang menghentikkan acara melongos sang gadis tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sebagai rasa terimakasih ku terhadap mu, karena kau telah memberikan ku payung walaupun aku ikut terguyur hujan juga pada akhirnya hehe" sahut chanyeol santai dan sedikit tertawa garing dengan posisi tangannya yang masih memegang tangan sang gadis dan sangat enggan sekali untuk melepasnya.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" jawab sang gadis dengan perasaan yang tak enak, karena takut merepotkan Chanyeol.

"Tidak sama sekali, sungguh. Ah iyaa...bahkan sudah cukup lama berbincang kita belum berkenalan. Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?" sahut chanyeol yakin, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekedar berjabat karna mereka sedang dengan acara berkenalannya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. mmm.. Chanyeol terimakasih sebelumnya" jawab baekhyun dengan dihiasi senyum diwajahnya dan menerima uluran tangan chanyeol.

Akhirnya mereka menuju dimana tempat mobil Chanyeol berada dan melaju pergi. sepanjang perjalanan, satu pun dari mereka tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sama-sama tertawa karena hanya berdiam-diaman satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kita terlihat sangat canggung sekali, padahal kita sudah berbincang-bincang cukup lama tadi dan kita pun sudah berkenalan. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini hehe" ucap Baekhyun yang masih dengan acara tertawanya.

"Entahlah aku juga merasa sama seperti mu , biasanya aku akan sangat berisik jika sudah bertemu teman-temanku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kecanggungan luar biasa seperti sekarang" jawab Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tetap mengarah kedepan dan sedikit tertawa juga.

Hari semakin sore dan mereka pun telah tiba dikediaman Baekhyun yang bisa terbilang cukup besar itu. Mereka pun keluar dari mobil chanyeol, Chanyeol mengatarkan baekhyun hingga gerbang. Chayeol memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling kompleks rumah baekhyun, tanpa ia sadari bahwa itu adalah kompleks rumahnya juga. Ya tuhan jangan bilang mereka tetangga. Yang benar saja mereka benar-benar tetangga. Rumah Chanyeol berada tepat didepan rumah Baekhyun yang berarti rumah mereka bersebrangan.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir untuk sekedar mengeringkan badan dan menyesap coklat panas,hmm?" tawar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol karena melihat Chanyeol yang sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan berkat acara hujan-hujanannya tadi bersama baekhyun.

"Tidak usah Baek, lagi pula rumahku berada disebrang rumahmu jadi aku langsung pulang saja, hehe" jawabnya dengan seringaian dan menunjuk rumah yang sama besarnya dengan rumah baekhyun berada disebrang rumahnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya "jinjja? kalau begitu berarti kita tetangga, iya kan" sahut Baekhyun dengan semangat dan mendapatkan anggukan oleh Chanyeol sebagai jawaban atas ucapannya.

Tak mereka sadari ada sepasang hezel yang memperhatikan perbincangan mereka yang terlihat seperti tontonan yang asik dan menarik bagi pemilik hezel tersebut. Bahkan Batman vs Superman yang baru tayang dibioskop kalah menariknya dari tontonan disebrang sana.

pemilik hezel itu pun akhirnya menampakan diri dari acara menonton dibalik pagar dan menghampiri mereka. Dengan santainya si pemilik hezel yang berstatus kakak perempuan Chanyeol itu telah berada disampingnya.

"yaak chan sedang apa kau disini, mengganggu gadis manis nan imut ini saja bukannya pulang kerumah" tanya Yoora dengan sedikit menggoda kepada Chanyeol. "hey baek kau jangan mau tergoda oleh rayuan gombalnya" lagi-lagi noonanya itu menuturkan kata-kata sok taunya dan menggoda keduanya.

Dengan nada kesal chanyeol menjawab penuturan absurd sang kakak "YAKK noona kau mengagetiku , kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang tanpa permisi lalu menuturkan kata-kata tak jelas?" tak terima dikatai tak jelas Yoora membalas perkataan Chanyeol "Siapa yang tak jelas hah! sudah jelas-jelas kau sedang menggombali Baekkie hingga membuat pipinya seperti kepiting rebus itu, apa kau " jelas Chanyeol tak menyadarinya karena sedari tadi Baekhyun menunduk semenjak kakaknya hadir tanpa permisinya dan mengganggu moment berdua mereka.

Setelah acara perdepatan Park bersaudara yang akhirnya terleraikan itu, akhirnya mereka kembali kerumah masing-masing. Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, sedangkan Park bersaudara memilih sendiri-sendiri untuk kembali kerumah mereka yang berada disebrang rumah Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol menaiki mobilnya dan yoora berjalan kaki.

Yoora memang sudah mengenal Baekhyun sebelum sang adik mengenalnya. Yoora mengenal Baekhyun ketika Yoora mengantarkan kue beras kerumah Baekhyun yang kala itu Baekhyun adalah penghuni baru rumah yang iya singgahi sekarang.

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _Pagi itu baekhyun dan keluarganya tiba disebuah rumah yang baru dibeli ayahnya. Rumah itu adalah yang akan disinggahinya mulai sekarang. Baekhyun mulai membantu appanya menurunkan barang-barangn miliknya maupun barang appa dan eommanya untuk dibawa kedalam rumah barunya tersebut._

 _"_ _sayang_ _kamar mu berada dilantai 2._ _Cepat b_ _awa barang-barangmu keatas_ _dan menatanya_ _,_ _jika sudah selesai segeralah_ _turun kebawa_ _h lalu bantu_ _eomma_ _memasak_ _makan siang_ _untuk kita nanti_ _" perintah sang eomma_ _yang kemudian diberi anggukan olehnya_ _._

 _\- Chanyeol's house -_

 _Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berkutik didapur seperti sedang membuat sesuatu disana. Dan tak lama_ _muncul_ _sesosok lelaki bak tiang berjalan kearah kulkas yang berada dekat dengan wanita pariuh baya_ _itu_ _._ _L_ _elaki bak tiang itu bernama Park chanyeol_ _,_ _dan wanita paruh baya_ _itu_ _adalah eommanya._

 _"Eomma terlihat asik sekali, memangnya sedang membuat apa hmmm" tanya chanyeol kepada sang eomma dengan posisi_ _ia_ _memeluk sang eomma dari belakang._

 _sahut sang eomma sambil mengusap lembut tangan sang anak yang melingkar diperutnya "chan kau mengageti eomma saja, eomma sedang membuat kue beras untuk penghuni baru r_ _uma_ _h disebrang rumah kita sana. Nanti_ _jika eomma sudah selesai membuatnya_ _tolong kau antarkan ya" pinta sang eomma kepada chanyeol_

 _"sepertinya aku tidak bisa eomma, karena sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat kekampus. Aku ada kelas pagi hari ini, maafkan aku eomma" dengan nada sedikit menyesal chanyeol menjawab permintaan sang eomma._

 _"Tak apa chan, eomma bisa menyuruh noona mu mengatarkannya bukan? jangan pas_ _an_ _g tampang melas_ _melasmu chan_ _. Kau tampak jelek jika seperti itu" tutur sang eomma dengan diselingin kikikan kecil karena berhasil menggoda anak kelebihan kalsiumnya itu._

 _Dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk hasil perbuatan sang eomma yang menggodanya didapur tadi_ _,_ _Chanyeol_ _langsung_ _berpamitan untuk menuju kampusnya._ _Dibarengi dengan selesainya_ _kue beras buatan_ _sang_ _eomma_ _dan langsung_ _ditatanya kedalam tempat be_ _r_ _ukuran sedang yang dibungkus dengan kain cantik berwarna pink yang_ _sudah_ _siap untuk diberikan kepada tetangga barunya tersebut._

 _wanita paruh baya itu memanggil putri sulungnya_ _, ia_ _meminta untuk mengantarka_ _n_ _kue beras_ _buatanya kepada tetangga baru disebrang eumah mereka itu_ _. Putri sulung keluarga Park itu bernama Yo_ _ora_ _. Yoora adalah_ _Sekretaris diperusahan terbesar_ _di Seoul._

 _\- Baekhyun's house -_

 _Terdengar suara bell berbunyi pentanda ada seseorang berkunjung kekediaman keluarga byun tersebut. Wanita paruh baya yang sedang berkutik membuat makan siang didapur itu memanggil putri kesayangannya untuk sekedar membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang berkunjung kekediaman mereka._

 _"Baekkie-ahh, tolong eomma untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat keluar sepertinya rumah kita kedatangan tamu nak" panggil sang eomma kepada anak tunggalnya untuk melihat siapa yang beratamu tersebut._

 _Yang dipanggil akhirnya menampakkan diri dan turun melewati anak tangga rumah tersebut. Dan langsung menuju sumber suara bell berada dan menuju pintu keluar masuknya penghuni rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan menampilkan wanita yang tingginya diatas dirinya banyak sambil menyunggingkan senyum dengan seauatu dibalik kain cantik berwarna pink yang dibawanya._

 _"Hai aku Yoora putri sulung dari keluarga Park_ _, rumahku terletak disebrang rumahmu_ _" tutur yoora untuk sekedar memperkenal diri agar dapat mengenal tetangga barunya itu._

 _"Ohh hai aku Byun Baekhyun, mari silahkan masuk" jawab Baekhyun dengan menyungingkan se_ _b_ _uah senyum_ _an_ _"ohh ya_ _b_ _aek aku kesini ingin memberikan_ _mu_ _dan keluarga mu kue beras ini, karena kau tetangga baru kami jadi keluarga ku ingin menyambutnya dengan memberikanmu ini" ucap Yoora sambil memberikan kue beras yang iya bawa kepada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menerima bingkisan tersebut dan mempersilahkan Yoora untuk duduk "_ _terimaksih,_ _silahkan duduk Yoora-ssi_ _. Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin minun apa?" tanya_ _B_ _aekhyun_

 _"emm oh apa saja aku meminum segala jenis wujud air" ucap_ _Y_ _oora dengan diselingi tawanya._

 _Tak menunggu lama akhir_ _nya Baekhyun kembali dengan 2 gelas jus orange diatas nampan untuk_ _dirinya_ _dan_ _yoora_ _._

 _"oh iya Baek berapa umurmu? aku tak yakin kau dan aku seumuran, wajah mu benar-benar imut" tanya yoora antusia_ _s._

 _Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan yoora dengan sedikit malu – malu "tahun ini aku 19 tahun"_

 _"benarkah? kalau begitu kau berarti seumuran dengan adik tiang kesayanganku itu. Dan iyaa.. kau dapat memanggil ku eonni karna umurmu berbeda 5 tahun dibawahku hehe" jawab_ _Y_ _oora_

 _"ahh mianhae_ _Y_ _oora eonni karena aku tidak sopan denganmu tadi" jawab_ _B_ _aekhyun malu._

 _"tak apa kau kan belum mengetahuinya tadi"ucap yoora._

 _"hmm eonni adik tiang yang kau maksud tadi, apakah dia perempuan?" tanya_ _B_ _aekhyun penasaran._

 _"sayang sekali_ _B_ _aek, dia adalah sesosok laki-laki bak tiang listrik yang sok tampan"_ _B_ _aekhyun sedikit tertawa mendengar jawaban_ _yoora tentang sang adik._

 _Setelah cukup lama bercakap-cakap panjang lebar dengan baekhyun yang diselingi dengan sedikit candaan, akhrinya yoora berpamitan untuk pulang kepada_ _baekhyun dan_ _keluarga_ _nya_ _._

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Semenjak kejadian hujan – hujanan yang ditambah dengan berada dipayung yang sama seperti di drama – drama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus terbayang-bayang sosok Baekhyun yang menurutnya 'cantik dan manis' itu. Akhirnya mereka menjadi sering bertemu maupun itu dikampus , dirumah , ataupum disupermarket dekat rumah mereka. Dan semenjak itulah awal dari kisah cinta mereka.

… **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam satu kampus yang sama dan ditingkat yang sama pula. Itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi sering bertemu. Walaupun berada dalam satu kampus yang sama, chanyeol dan baekhyun berada dalam jurusan yang berbeda, chanyeol berada di jurusan seni musik dan baekhyun berada di jurusan sastra. Tetapi berbeda jurusan tersebut tak menutup kemungkinan untuk mereka saling bertemu pandang ataupun sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Ketika Chanyeol sedang berjalan dikoridor kampus menuju kantin tak sengaja ia melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang akhir – akhir ini muncul dibayang – bayangnya, lalu Chanyeol langsung menghampiri sosok itu.

"Hai Baek, sendirian saja" sapanya kepada baekhyun dan diselingi pertanyaan yang didasari dengan modus.

"Oh hai chan, iya nih sendiri. Kan jomblo hehe" jawab Baekhyun dengan menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Haha bisa saja kau Baek" sahut chanyeol yang ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban baekhyun yang menurutnya 'LUCU' itu.

"kau ingin kemana Baek?" tanyanya lagi kepada baekhyun dan kali ini benar-benar modus.

"aku ingin kekantin, kalau kau Chan?" jawab baekhyun. Lalu ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh chanyeol tadi.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh?" tutur Chanyeol dengan pedenya yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun.

"Hah? Jodoh? Maksudmu Chan?" jawab Baekhyun yang kebingugan oleh penuturan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Haha yatuhan Baek , kau terlihat lebih imut dengan ekspresi seperti itu" Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan tawanya dan membuat ia tak menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan kepada baekhyun. Yang dibilang 'imut' oleh Chanyeol tadi hanya bisa menunduk malu demi menutupi semburat merah dipipi chubbynya itu.

Merasa tergoda oleh chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab penuturan Chanyeol dengan memegang pipinya dan menunduk malu karena takut terlihat jika pipinya dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. Setelah acara berbincang-bincang dan acara modus Chanyeol tadi, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menuju kantin bersama.

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Tak terasa hari semakin sore pertanda bahwa waktu kuliah telah berakhir. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Seoul University kembali kerumah mereka masing – masing. Tak sedikit pula yang memutuskan untuk sekedar bersantai sambil menyesap minuman di caffe yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ. Begitu pula dengan dua manusia berbeda kelamin ini yang memutuskan kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Namun ketika keduanya baru keluar dari gerbang kampus mereka tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur kota seoul dengan tidak santainya. Akhirnya mereka memilih berteduh didepan caffe yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

Baekhyun yang merasa tak asing oleh lelaki disampingnya itu, lalu berjalan mendekat dan berencana untuk mengageti lelaki itu lalu menyapanya. Merasa ada yang mendekati, chanyeol menoleh kesosok yang sekarang berada disebelah kirinya. Lelaki yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Bukanya menyapa, Baekhyun yang tadi rencananya ingin mengageti lelaki disampingnya ini malah menyegir dengan lebarnya dengan menampilkan deretan gigi indahnya itu, karena rencana mengageti Chanyeol'nya' itu gagal, Whattt chanyeol'NYA' sekali lagi CHANYEOL-NYA. 'astaga byun baekhyun sejak kapan kau menjadi milik Chanyeol' jerit batin baekhyun setelah menyadari kata-kata yang iya ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri didalam hati yang untungnya chanyeol tak dapat mendengar itu.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sosok wanita didepannya, akhirnya chanyeol melambai – lambai kan tangannya tepat berada di depan wajah baekhyun. Merasa tak digubris akhirnya chanyeol mencubit pipi chubby baekhyun, lalu disambut pekikan dan pukulan kecil dilengannya oleh baekhyun.

"Yakkk, kenapa kau mencubit pipiku, eohh? Sakitt tau" ucap Baekhyun dengan mengkerucutkan bibir mungil dan merah seperti cherry itu. Bukannya menjawab chanyeol malah berbalik tanya kepada baekhyun

"kau juga, kenapa kau memukul lenganku? Asal kau tau tadi itu juga sakit" tanya Chanyeol balik dengan memegangi lengan yang dipukul Baekhyun tadi sambil mengusap – usap yang terlihat seperti orang keakitan. Nyatanya pukulan baekhyun sama sekali tak terasa sakit sama sekali.

Setelah acara saling debat tadi, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk diam dan fokus menatap titikan – titikan hujan yang turun. Hari itu sialnya Bakhyun tak membawa payung seperti kemarin. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ia membawa sebuah payung yang diberikan oleh baekhyun kemarin. Segera ia membuka ransel yang berada dipunggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung abu – abu milik Baekhyun. Tanpa basa – basi Chanyeol langsung membuka lebar payung itu dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat kepadanya, lalu menuntun Baekhyun menuju halte bus dengan adegan satu payung berdua ala-ala drama kesayangan _eommanya_ itu terulang kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

Oh iya hari itu Chanyeol pulang menggunakan bis karena mobil kesayangannya sedang mendapatkan perawatan dibengkel langganannya. Kali ini iya naik bis tidak sendiri seperti berangkat tadi pagi. Karena ada Baekhyun ikut bersamanya naik bis dan mereka duduk dibangku yang sama dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di dekat jendela dan chanyeol dipinngir dekat jalan.

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Sesampainya dirumah keduanya langsung bergegas untuk membersihkan diri dan kemudian mereka turun kebawah unuk makan malam bersama keluarga mereka. Lalu kembali kekamar masing – masing. Dan tak lupa sebelum chanyeol kembali kerumahnya. Chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun terlebih dahulu kerumahnya berhubung hujan masih mengguyur kota seoul dan mereka hanya memiliki satu payung yang digunakannya 'EKHEMM' berdua. #cieeeee /digamparrr/

Entah sejak kapan mereka bertukar nomor ponsel dan bebalas pesan, entalahh hanya Chanbaek dan tuhan yang tau. /poor gue/ #HAHAHA

… **..**

Setelah selesai dari acara membersihkan diri dan makan malam bersama _appa_ dan _emmanya._ Baekhyun segera kembali kekamarnya lalu ia bergegas kamarnya dan langsung menuju kekasur kesayangannya dengan posisi punggung yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur beralaskan bantal itu, dan dilanjutkan dengan memasang earphone ke kedua kupingnya dan memutar lagu favoritenya sambil berkutik untuk membalas pesan singkat yang masuk dari seseorang. Terlihat jelas nama si pengirim pesan itu, orang itu adalah Chanyeol'nya' . 'Aishhh...yang benarnya saja kau baek lagi-lagi kau menyebut Chanyeol dengan embel – embel yang seakan – akan chanyeol adalah milikmu, ada apa denganmu Baek' ucapnya dalam hati yang sedikit bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri.

-1 Message Chanyeollie-

Ya baekhyun menamai chanyeol dihpnya dengan nama itu.' Manis bukan? hehe' batinnya.

' _ **Hai baek , apa**_ _ **kah**_ _ **kau sudah tidur**_ _ **?**_ _ **'**_ itulah isi pesan yang ia terima dari chanyeol

'Hai chan, belum nih buktinya aku dapat membalas pesanmu hehe' Send. Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

' _ **haha ada – ada saja kau ini, kau sedang apa baek?'**_ Wow. Sangat cepat. Batin Baekhyun saat kembali menerima pesan dari Chanyeol.

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh saat dia membaca pesan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol benar benar sangat terlihat idiot dengan Kelakuannya yang mengelus layar Ponselnya dan sesekali berguling guling tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya. Benar benar Tiang Bodoh.

-1 Message Byun Baekkie-

Itulah nama Baekhyun dalam handphonenya. 'manis seperti orangnya' batinya

' _ **aku sedang mendengarkan musik sambil berbalas pesan denganmu, kau sendiri sedang apa chan'**_ balas Baekhyun.

"Aku? Aku sedang memikirkanmu Baek , hehe" dengan kepedean yang teramat tinggi bak tubuhnya itu Chanyeol membalas pesan Baekhyun.

Bukannya membalas pesan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang baru saja mendapat pengakuan manis dari Chanyeol yang masuk dalam kategori menggombal itu. Baekhyun malah menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memanas dengan semburat merah seperti tomat itu dan melempar Ponselnya kesembarang arah. Tak hanya itu, Beakhyun juga berguling – guling kekanan dan kekiri, dan sesekali menendang – nendang kakinya. 'LEBAY' satu kata untuk tingkahnya kali ini. Baekhyun tak pernah bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini sebelumnya, Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya salah tingkat tingkat dewa seperti. Pasangan yang benar benar. Huft.

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Semakin hari kedekatan mereka semakin bertambah. Yang bermula dari adegan satu payung berdua ala- ala drama, kemudian pulang bersama , kekantin bersama dan yang terakhir adalah saling berbalas pesan yang menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka.

Tak terasa kedekatan mereka sudah berjalan hampir 1 tahun tanpa ada perubahan _'status'_. Ya status, mereka adalah dua sejoli yang sama – sama _'jomblo'_ dan enggan untuk mengubah status jomblo mereka menjadi _'berpacaran'_. Bukannya tidak mau atau apapun, mereka berdua hanya saja tak mempunyai nyali untuk mengungkapkan rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain apalagi menyatakan pernyataan cinta. Tetapi keduanya kerap kali memberikan kode – kode yang ditunjukkan sebagai pernyataan bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka bukan manusia bodoh yang tak mengerti dari kode – kode yang di tunjukkan oleh satu sama lain, hanya saja mereka tak memiliki keberanian. Itulah yang selama ini yang mereka rasakan, yaitu perasaaan terpendam.

Rutinitas antara keduanya berjalan baik – baik saja sampai pada titik dimana satu kejadian yang mempertemukan mereka, yang membuat mereka memiliki rasa sama lain , yang membuat jantung mereka berpacu tak normal ketika saling menatap manik mata satu sama lain. Akhirnya terulang kembali setelah sekian lama mereka tak pernah melakukan adegan 'ekhemmm' romantis ala – ala drama itu.

Kejadian itu bermula ketika keduanya sama – sama turun dari sebuah bis yang mereka naiki untuk kembali kerumah sehabis mereka kuliah. Lagi – lagi Chanyeol yang memegang payung untuk mereka dan kali ini tangan Chanyeol tidak hanya berada digagang payung saja. Tetapi tangan Chanyeol berada dipundak Baekhyun. Yang tujuan awalnya hanya sekedar untuk merapatkan tubuh baekhyun dengannya. Seakan seperti adanya magnet yang berada dipundak Baekhyun, yang membuat tangannya tetap berada dipundak Baekhyun dengan posisi merangkul Baekhyun.

….

Merasa ada tangan yang menakup tubuhnya, awalnya baekhyun terkejut tetapi baekhyun malah tersenyum bahagia. Karena selama kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol, baru pertama kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti ini dengan merangkulkan tangannya kepundak Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka percakapan antara mereka.

"Aku senang kau seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh chanyeol.

Bukannya membalas perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Entah kenapa batin Chanyeol berkata seolah- olah memerangi dirinya. Hatinya berkata bahwa bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terpendamnya selama ini. Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tak memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Setelah cukup lama berperang dengan batinnya. Tiba – tiba Chanyeol menghentikan langkah antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dengan ia yang saat ini menghadap kearah samping Baekhyun, dan ia juga memutar arah tubuh Baekhyun agar posisinya sama seperti dirinya.

"Baek.. kali ini aku tak sanggup menyimpannya lebih lama lagi. Sungguh aku sudah cukup tersiksa menahannya selama ini" ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba. Namun tampaknya Baekhyun tak mengerti oleh penuturanya itu, Baekhyun hanya berekspresi layaknya orang bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Chan, aku tak mengerti" jawab Baekhyun yang masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan payung yang menjadi pelindung keduanya dari guyuran hujan. Lalu dia menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendongkakkan wajah Baekhyun agar menatap manik mata milinya. Karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menuduk. Lama menatap manik hitam milik Baekhyun dan acara tatap – tatapan itu, chanyeol kembali menuturkan kata – kata yang kali ini membuat Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa tak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu Baek...TIDAK!" Tiba saja Chanyeol berteriak dengan keras lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Dasar tiang aneh. Baekhyun yang mendengarnyapun sampai terlonjat kaget.

"Maksudku. Aku. Sangat. Mencintaimu. BYUN BAEKHYUN... Sungguh sangat Mencintaimu" pernyataan cinta yang lolos dengan begitu sempurna walaupun sempat terlihat bodoh di awal, yang keluar dari seorang Park Chanyeol mampu membuat wanita cantik didepannya tak percaya hingga tak mampu berbicara dan tak tau kenapa wanita itu malah menitikan air mata tetapi dihiasi dengan senyuman manis.

Baekhun sungguh sangat senang , tak percaya , bahagia , campur aduk perasaaanya saat ini. Akhirnya kata – kata yang selalu iya nantikan itu terucap dengan lantangnya dengan memberi penekanan pada namanya.

"Aku juga Chan, aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu PARK CHANYEOL" Baekhyun membalas pernyataan cinta lelaki tampan didepannya dengan sedikit menitikkan air mata bahagianya yang diusap oleh tangan yang berukuran lebih besar darinya.

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka telah bersatu dengan indahnya dibawah guyuran hujan dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia untuk keduanya. Tautan itu berlangsung cukup lama dan romantis.

"Cpkhh" itu adalah bunyi yang dihasilkan dari berakhirnya tautan bibir mereka. Dan kini Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat begitu juga Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan tidak kalah erat.

… **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HK69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua saling menyatakan isi hati mereka yang dengan cukup lama mereka simpan dengan indahnya. Lewat pengakuan gantle seorang Park Chanyeol dibawah guyuran hujan terhadap Byun Baekhyun. yang bermula dari adegan payung – payungan yang disebutnya PAYUNG PEMBAWA CINTA atsu singkatnya PAYUNG CINTA itu, awal mula perjalana cinta mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

… **Created By RaPaus Kece…..**


End file.
